Come a Lil Bit Closer
by ACEo'SPADES
Summary: One night, Sokka goes into a teashop. Aang's girl Toph is there. And she gets flirty. As one can imagine, all hell breaks loose as love ensues. A oneshot first-try at a songfic. Taken from Sokka's POV.


Dedicated to my dad, who first introduced me to this song. You have GOT to listen to it if you're gonna read this. May be old-fashioned, but still worth it. to put this together for two Avatar couples, and I decided Tokka/Taang, cuz I can write both without stabbing someone. Just kidding.

Oh, Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Nor Jay & the Americans. Nor their song. I own just the idea. (I'm just full o' those though…)

PS: I know, I altered the song a bit…please don't sue me. It still b'longs to them!

------------

Come A Little Bit Closer

_In a little tea shop just the other side of the border_

It was a quiet night, nothing unusual. I was in one of Iroh's many teashops. This one however, was rather large for just a mere teashop, including a band that played while you drank, or danced on the floor. Several couples were doing such, but I sat at the bar, drinking out of a plain cup.

It was then that I noticed my old friend: Toph Bei Fong, looking rather bored and very...alone. And (I couldn't help but notice it) _very fine,_ going along with the fact that she had lost her scruffiness. Actually, that hadn't really disappeared entirely. She was cleaned up a bit, but now what she looked like, it should be given a whole different category just for her. There was no other word for it she looked _sexy_.

And she was giving me looks.

_**"Come hither"**_ looks.

_She was just sitting there givin' me looks that made my mouth water_

I got caught up in the spur of the moment. I had to do something. This would probably be a night to remember...if I could just _**move!**_ But my legs weren't exactly working. Go figure they'd fail at a time like this.

"C'mon Sokka, just get up and do it. You know y'got the smooth moves & looks, all it takes is a few steps and voila! _**Bon appetite!**_ And whatever you do, don't screw it up!"_So I started walking her way  
_  
"Yeah, bebe! Lucky for you, Sokka is on the move! And dressed to kill!"  
When it occurred to me...

_She belonged to Avatar Aang,_

"Oh man, oh man, oh _**man!"**_ Sweat was at breaking point when I told myself about the position I was in. "I am about to flirt with my friend's girl. NOT a position anyone would want to be in, e_**specially**_ if that friend of yours was the Avatar, master of all four elements. That means four different ways he can whip you into cream puffs. I've seen him in action, and it's no diff' if he's just sixteen or not."

_And I knew, yes I knew I should leave  
_  
I had, literally, one leg in the air, and nearly turning on my heel towards the door. Every piece of my mind told me to get the hell outta there before I was caught red-handed. Toph seemed to notice then, and she did the unexpected...

_When I heard her say, yeah  
_  
She made a move.

_Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind 'a guy  
So big and so strong  
Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long _

_S__o we started to dance  
_  
We walked out onto the dance floor. While I might've not been the best dancer, I found a way. She, on the other hand, knew exactly how to make it work. And when the slow song came, I was ready.

_In my arms, she felt so inviting  
_  
She felt right. Like, she was fit for me, made for me. Her arms barely looped around my neck, but her unseeing eyes searched me, her grin teasing me. I put my arms on her hips. Any lower and I'm _**sure**_ I would've been pummeled into the ground.

However, she was waiting for a lil' more than just dancing.

_That I just couldn't resist  
_

I delivered.

_Just a-one little kiss so exciting  
_

Her lips were soft, delicate, and rather practiced. A whole different attitude compared to the Toph _**he**_ knew. Her lips gave off heat, making my whole mouth tingle. It was nothing more than the gentle pressure of our skin together. But it felt _**incredible.**_

_Then I heard the Tsunki player say,  
_

This had been an all-out music only song. Actually, all the songs were like that. So I glanced up the slightest bit when a Tsunki-hornist somehow slid lyrics into the song,

_"Vamoose, for Aang's on his way!"  
_

My eyes became wide. Sure enough, I could see the Avatar enter the teashop. The expression on his face was something to fear. And you can bet your life it was _**working.**_

_Then I knew, yes I knew I should run  
_

I was about to make a break for it. Yet hiding was impossible. He was the _**Avatar.**_ Finding me would be easy.

Toph seemed to notice my muscles tense up, ready for takeoff. She pulled me closer. And this girl wasn't gonna let me go.

_But then I heard her say, yeah_

And I wasn't about to stop her.

_Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind' a guy  
So big and so strong  
Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long _

Then the music stopped  
When I looked the tea shop was empty  


No one was in sight. The place looked as if people were running for the bomb shelter.

_Then I heard Aang say,  
"Man you know you're in trouble plenty"  
_

As I sensed someone behind me, I figured out quickly who the bomb was.

_So I dropped my drink from my hand  
And through the window I ran  
_

I dashed around him, shot through the window like an arrow, and tumbling onto the hard earth, I came up sprinting towards my ride—an ostrich-horse.

_And as I rode away  
I could hear her say to Aang, yeah, yeah_ I caught a quick glimpse of the two of them together in the empty shop. She was flirting with him. And as I heard her toy with him, I thought—

_Come a little bit closer  
You're my kind 'a guy  
So big and so strong  
Come a little bit closer  
I'm all alone  
And the night is so long  
_

" 'Lil _**she-devil.**_"

----------

Well, whadda'ya think? Worth posting? Please comment!


End file.
